A “C” form-factor pluggable (CFP) module is a hot pluggable transceiver that is designed for data transmissions in compliance with both 40 gigabit Ethernet (40G) standards and 100 gigabit Ethernet (100G) standards. A quad-small form-factor pluggable (QSFP) module and a “CXP” module (in compliance with standards set forth by the InfiniBand Trade Association) are designed for data transmissions that adhere to the 40G Ethernet standards and the 100G Ethernet standards, respectively. In order to meet cost-sensitive switching and data center price targets, data communications between different types of transceiver modules are required. However, development of adapters to enable data communications between individual modules requires significant overhead, including independent product development costs.